Talk:Edward D'eath/@comment-25940331-20160217073210
Game Four: Let's Get Down To Business Climbing the hill and cursing under his breath, Edward searches the ruins of Guardian Vale in order to find a "reward" offered earlier in the day. "Stupid Gideon, Stupid J'ov, call this a reward, slogging through the bloody mud to find a bloody trolls lair...These bloody boots aren't cheap you know, keeping them clean now, ugh. By the Kraken, I have better things to do, would have been simpler to stay back at the tavern and rob everyone else..." Giving up for the moment, he flops down, pulls out his book and begins writing: __________________________________________________________ Found a new associate today, a thief by the name of Schardaken. Interesting fellow, with a dedication to geld rivalling that of Rovic and I. Agreeing to take the lesser share in order to prove himself, we set out to talk to the Shadow on the advice of J'ov. Knowing the lady Gideon would be...slightly annoyed over a certain knife to her back, I kept my distance and allowed Rovic to take the lead. With the information Gideon provided, Shardaken soon proved useful, "liberating" a vial of poison from Clair and proving beyond a doubt that she was indeed the poisoner that J'ov asked us to hunt out. Of course, being the loud, obnoxious person that I can be comes in handy as a distraction sometimes; a loud conversation about the Camp of Light was all that was needed. Of course, bringing her back to answer for her crimes wasn't simple, involving the removal of the dwarf, Baleyfayr and their healer companion, whose name eludes me at this time, not to mention Balefayr trying to leave with our payday after a few drinks at the tavern. Being paid to do the same job by different people is always a bonus. First, J'ov had a job for us. A certain skull had been unearthed in the Weft, and he didn't want Hrafn to have it. This was worth a certain amount of geld to us, which was fortunately payable in advance. We knew from another source that the skull had been sent to the Camp of Light, so naturally we sold that information directly to the Shadow for more geld. Having been paid by J'ov (and noticing a bit of shine around the neck of Hrafn), we were asked to recover a certain relic that had been recovered by the Shadow. Some sort of artefact that would increase his power. We decided to bide our time, listening in on various conversations in Tavern Town as we lingered. As soon as Hrafn left the shelter of Tavern Town, I acted; palming Rovic's dagger, I simply bumped into Hrafn and sank the blade into his back. I don't think he was too worried by the look of things, it probably takes far more than a knife to end him...My suspicions proved correct, Hrafn had the artefact J'ov was looking for, which was duly returned for more geld. Concerning a conversation with Hrafn; we were tasked to recovering the skull, and offered money on it's safe return. Naturally, we returned to J'ov with the counter-offer and asked for more money. In a strange turn of events, J'ov and Hrafn had made some sort of deal, and he no longer minded Hrafn acquiring the skull. On learning this, we headed towards the Camp of Light, where being on good terms with Janus, waited around until the entire camp left to fight the Shadow. Stabbing Janus in the back was merely an afterthought, he often carries valuable items, so had to check. Recovering the chest and having Schardaken open it, we found it to be empty. We left it at Tavern Town and took the field, earning geld from Gideon for each member of the Light we ended (40 geld). Upon returning from the battlefield, I found Schardaken trying to offload the chest to the Shadow. As much as it amused me to find him trying to sell an empty chest, I was less amused that he was doing so without Rovic and my presence. Still, he proved to be a fine negotiator and sold the chest to the Shadow...Luckily for us, after a quick jaunt Rovic returned with the real skull,which got us more money. Schardaken proves to be a useful ally, we'll have to get equal shares for him as well from now on, or he may go for a higher bidder. I'll keep a close eye on him for now, can never trust folk. In the end, we were offered enough money and a "reward," and recruited some fellow Brothers of the Kraken in order to take and hold the ritual site on behalf of the Shadow...Unfortunate for the other mercenaries really, we cut them out, before they could cut us in... __________________________________________________________ Still muttering, Edward picks himself up and continues the search; Surely the reward is close by...